


What happens when Kate meets the unstoppable and immovable forces?

by Italymystery



Category: Supercat - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), F/F, it's supercat fanart don't like don't click
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:35:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22835650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Italymystery/pseuds/Italymystery
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Cat Grant
Comments: 12
Kudos: 67





	What happens when Kate meets the unstoppable and immovable forces?

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/182321680@N08/49566443156/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
